


Traveling Doctor

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Complete, Crossover, Face of Boe, Future, Harry Potter - Freeform, Time Travel, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: It was after Amy and Rory's death. The Doctor needed to preoccupy his time. He decided to let his TARDIS deal with location this time. He stumbled upon Harry Potter World. Will he make a good Muggle Teacher? Will he be seeing his old friend?
Kudos: 5





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Doctor Who
> 
> also on Fanfiction.net same username

The Doctor has been traveling all around the world by himself. After he left Amy and Roy nothing has been the same. River didn't even want to be with him, might as well be alone. He was sitting in the console room for a long while thinking about his past, present and future. He sighed as he then sat back up and walked towards the console room slowly. He almost broke down as he was trying calm himself. He has lost so many of his companions, maybe it was time to travel by himself. He had decided to pick a random point in any universe."Come on sexy. Let's have a great adventure!"He said then manage to make a smile on his face.

The Doctor said putting a happy face When the TARDIS had landed he had took a deep breath then exhaled. He looked at the scanner with wide eyes."What have you done, sexy?"The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS then looked around. He couldn't believe he was within the books of Harry Potter. This seemed impossible to him. He breathed the fresh air, it seemed as though it was winter in this land. Was magic real in this world? Or a trick of imagination? He thought curiously as he was looking around. He stopped at a place called Diagon Alley. He saw many stores and people wearing funny uniform. Maybe he should pretend he's a teacher at that school. What was it? Hogwarts? He thought. Maybe he could teach muggle history? He put a smile on his face as he was going through the different stores. He took out his sonic to make more cash that they use. When he got his books and stuff he walked around Diagon Alley once more until Hogwarts Express was boarding. He went to King's Cross station then looked at his ticket. He wrinkled his nose at his tick curiously. He wasn't sure what 9 3/4 meant, he thought it was a practical joke.

He then asked one of the people who worked at the train station, though they laughed. He finally found 9 3/4 and looked confused as he saw a wall there. He wasn't sure how it was done. He looked around and noticed a family of four going in the wall, he was shocked. He looked at his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the wall to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He took one deep breath then walked inside the wall.

He smiled as he thought the science behind this so called "magic". He walked to one of the people who worked for the train and showed him his papers stating that he was working as a Muggle History Teacher for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Doctor was able to walk right in and walk to a corridor. He looked at the window most of the time in the corridor, he didn't see anyone come by or hear the door close. He just was in his own thought. He then looked up and noticed a couple of kids sitting on their seats. "Hello!"The odd girl said to him."Don't bother him, he looks as though he's deep in thought."The Red head with freckles said. His one eyebrow raised up."That's alright, Ronald, I'm alright."He said then sat up looking happily.

Hermione looked confused at the man. He seemed off to her somehow. "I've never seen you here before."Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes then started nibbling his candy that his mum brought for the ride. Harry was just watching the conversation. Yes, he did seem odd to him. "I'm your new teacher."The Doctor explained."I teach muggle History. As you lot call them."He said waving his hand. He set his fez up right on his head.

Ron was gawking at the strange man in front of them. He looked at his friend Harry."What is he wearing?"Ron asked whispering."I don't know."Harry whispered back then looked back down at his marauder's map. The Doctor kept an eye at Harry, he seemed interested in the boy.

"Are you sure you're a qualified teacher?"Hermione asked smirking at The Doctor.

Ron's eyes went wide at Hermione."Are you crazy? Questioning the teacher?"He hissed."what's gotten into you?"

"Well?"She Doctor took out his psychic paper to test it out on Hermione. She looked down at the paper and looked confused."It's blank."She said then crossed her arms.

"I was just testing."The Doctor said then took out his real credentials. "Here you go. All signed by the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore is it?" He asked curiously.

Few minutes have passed then the train stopped."Looks like we are here, see you three inside!" He said then rushed out the door.


	2. Carriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds himself in Hogwarts

The Doctor wished that Amy was with him. She would be amazed like he is going to this world. He couldn't fathom going at this alone in this strange world. He slowed down as he was getting to the castle. He sometimes liked solitude, in fact he worked best most of the time in solitude. He finally got the chance to take out his sonic screwdriver then pointed in a random place while he was walking then tested his surroundings. He looked back at his sonic."Hmm seemed like it's a real place."He said."But how?"He knew it was a storybook and knew Harry Potter wasn't real. He grinned at the smile. He actually met Harry Potter. He felt giddy inside with fascination.

"What do you think you are doing?"Hermione asked curiously. As she was walking up to him without Harry and Ron.

"Well, I…"The Doctor said getting caught off guard."Aren't you supposed to be with the other two on a carriage or something?"He asked curiously trying to change subject.

"I can wait for the next one. Beside if we are late, I'll go with you instead."She shrugged.

"Where am I?"He asked curiously. He wanted to be sure.

"Hogwarts, where else did you think you were?"She asked curiously.

"Oh nowhere."He said then put back his sonic screwdriver."If you want to go let's go!" He said with a smile. Maybe he'll get more information at the TARDIS since it'll be back at his dorm like he programmed it to be.

"What was that thing you put in your coat?" She asked then crossed her arms tightly holding her wand close to her.

"Oh just…."He paused for a moment then smiled."It's just my wand that's all." He said. "Let's go or we will miss the food, and boy do I love food! Especially fish fingers and custard!"

Hermione looked confused at the tall man in front of her.

The Doctor was waving his hand about then smiled."Let's go!" He said grinned at her.

"Fine…What's your name?" She asked him as they were walking back to the carriage.

"Let's just say you can call me Dr. John Smith." He said liking his name.

"Oh, so you're a Dr. What field then?" She asked when they finally got to the carriage, the two of them sat down and the carriage started moving.

The Doctor looked confused as he noticed the two horses steering the carriage. "Strange," He paused then placed a light hand on the horse.

"What are you doing, Dr. John Smith?" She asked him. "The carriage has been pulling itself like it's always been." She said frowning thinking he's crazy.

"Ah right," he moved back his hand then placed his back in his hand.

Then they became silent. Weird invisible horses. He kept on staring at the magnificent creatures there before him, that Hermione couldn't see. He need to get his hands on those books in the TARDIS. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about Harry Potter.

Finally they got to the gates at Hogwarts, luckily they haven't started yet. He could sneak in the teacher quarter and sit without noticing. "See you later!" The Doctor told Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes then walked in the gates of Hogwarts and to the Great Hall for the reception to meet her friends Harry and Ron. Ron looked at her confused as she sat by next to them."What took you long?" Ron said with a hint of jealously.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled then she noticed The Doctor step in where the teachers were sitting. He nodded at her and she blushed. Ron noticed and looked a bit angry. Harry rolled his eyes.


	3. Great Hall

The Doctor had adjusted his bow tie while the headmaster of Hogwarts walked to the podium. Everyone slowly settled down and stopped talking when they noticed professors Dumbledore standing behind the podium. "Welcome our first year here and note that the dark Forrest is forbidden to anyone who enters." He said as he was looking around.

"It seems as though we have a new teacher here,"Professor Dumbledore said. "Please help me welcome our new Muggle Professor, Dr. John Smith." he said waving to The Doctor.

The Doctor stood almost tripping over the table, then smiled waving at everyone. Professor Snape looked at The Doctor and raised his right eyebrow as he clapped his hands along with everyone else. The Doctor said back down then when The professor had finished his speech he then said,"let the feast, begin!" He said.

The Doctor's eyes went wide, odd, he thought then shrugged that off and started eating, he looked at the professor."You wouldn't by any chance have custard would you? Custard goes well with fish sticks..." he said taking the breaded fish from the plate.

Professor Dumbledore raised his right eyebrow, "sorry no we don't." He said as he was cutting his meat. The Doctor shrugged it off then started finishing the rest of the meal and took a sip of his cup, which he found disgusting. Wine, he thought then put the cup away from him. He needed to go back to his Tardis.

He looked at the person next to him which was Professor Snape."You wouldn't by any chance know where the teacher dorms are would they?" The Doctor asked.

"Out the hall to the right, "Professor Snape said trying not to pay attention to The Doctor. "Thank you!" He said then rushed out the room then took out his sonic screwdriver once again.

As the Doctor was walking around trying to find his Tardis he grinned. He couldn't believe he was here! Finally after looking around he finally found it. Which was of course in his new bedroom. He opened his door and saw his blue box in his room then took out his Tardis key and walked inside to look for his Harry Potter book.


	4. Blue Phone Box

Where was that book, he though as he was rummaging through every corner of the TARDIS. Though he didn't think to look in his own room. He wondered, as he finally got to his room in the TARDIS and opened it. He noticed the bookshelf, and there they were. All 7 books of Harry Potter series. He wasn't sure which year he was in. He better read all until he found what he was looking for."Aha!" He said to himself as he was reading the page about the carriages. Book 3, was an interesting book for him. He couldn't believe he was living in it! He looked confused when he noticed the written words of a blue box in the text. His eyes were wide. Was he rewriting the story? He took his book with him then started tampering with his TARDIS while he was thinking about this crazy logic. Then he heard a knock at the door from the TARDIS monitors.

"Dr. Smith?" Hermione. She knocked at his door. He sighed as he got out of the TARDIS. He held his book and placed it in his pocket in his suit.

"Coming!" He said then walked towards his door and opened it. "Hermione? Something the matter?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, I noticed that you left kinda early and I wanted to offer you some chocolate cake." She suggested with a smile.

"Thank you, Hermione, although, you wouldn't happen to have any fish fingers and custard on you would you?" He asked as he look around the room then back at her.

Hermione's eyebrows raised."You say such funny things," She said then walked inside his bedroom and noticed a phone box there. Her eyes were wide. "What is a phone box doing here in your bedroom?" She looked around his room and noticed some strange things lying around. Blank paper which looked like an identification card, but it was blank. A picture of a girlfriend? Passed? Hermione picked up the pictured and noticed the red head in the picture with another guy that wasn't here."You keep strange company."She smirked.

"Oi! Those two were my best friends! They've gone now." He said then took the picture from her and placed it down on the desk.

"You haven't explained to me why you have a police box lying in your room," she said then walked towards it. She thought she heard a humming now, she jumped. "It's humming!" She said then turned around him as she looked confused at The Doctor.

The Doctor wasn't sure how much information he should give to Hermione. "Don't you think it's too late for you should be here? You better be off to bed before one of your prefects sees you!" He said then shoved her along out the door. "Bye see you in Muggle History Class!"He said then she was out the door.

"That was close," he said out loud after he shoved her off. She was being too suspicious over him. Her personality seemed like exactly from the book, he thought as he went back to his book skimming through it. _The Doctor woke up that morning had a headache because it was his first day of being a teacher at Hogwarts. He couldn't quite muster up the fact that he was a teacher. He went to his TARDIS to see what he should be talking about._ "Well, looks like I am in the book now, might as well make the best of it."He said then through the book across the room. He sat down then crossed his legs to start thinking, where should he start with for Muggle History? How about the fact that he married Queen Elizabeth. That was interesting. He laughed at that thought. Or maybe the time where he was in the Aztek period? He thought then looked at the clock. "Blimey is that the time?" He said reading it to be 11:00 pm. He got ready for bed then started dreaming.


	5. Professor Snape

In the end the Doctor didn't sleep well last night, he was up all night writing his lesson plans for Muggle History. What a strange word he thought. Muggles. Once in a while he would go back to his book and read some of Harry Potter. He looked at the Tardis,"what did you do?"He asked rhetorically. He couldn't believe it that he was in this world. He wished he had a companion with him to share this place with. Oh how he miss Amy and Rory. The good times they had together.

As he was reading through his book he noticed something odd. He came across this one word that left him baffled at the thought. He noticed the word Dalek. He then got in the Tardis leaving his book on his bed then started tinkering her. He searched and searched for the answers and he couldn't find any.

Once he gave up he got out of the Tardis and back to his bed. He looked at the time and sighed. He changed and found his fez to put in on his head, and finally tightened his red bow tie. "Maybe I came here for a reason and that reason is the Daleks."He said out loud in his bedroom. He needed to find out why. He walked out of his room to the halls and walked around.

It was six in the morning, too early to be walking around but he needed some fresh air. While he was walking he noticed something odd. He hid behind a corner to see what was happening without being noticed.

"I told you to be discrete!" Professor Snape hissed at one of the students he didn't know who. But the boy was blond. "Did anyone follow you?"He asked curiously.

The blond boy looked nervous, maybe even scared. "No one followed me, and I was being discrete."He said with a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Then why is it we have someone from the outside here? As if we were being watched?" Professor Snape hissed again

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow, this was getting very interesting he thought as he clasped his hands together softly.

"Let's talk about the plan once again..." He paused and looked back and forth carefully. "You will open up that portal I told you that spell to, bring those creatures in which will bring havoc which will make it easier to isolate the boy."Professor Snape said

"Y-yes sir... Please, don let me do this!"The blond boy begged nervously.

Professor Snape raised his right eyebrow curiously."Having second thoughts? I don't think so, do as you're told."He said eyeing him with a dangerous stare"Now go, there is a matter I have to attend to."He said then the blond boy left.

The Doctor's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. Portals? He didn't remember portals in the story. He wished he had the book with him.

Professor Snape just walked off to the opposite end of the hallway and left to his corridor.

As The Doctor was about to leave the hallway he bumped into Hermione Granger once again. He raised his right eyebrow at her." Hermione, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" He asked curiously then clasped his hands moving them around.

She shrugged. "I'm usually up this early I like to have an early start to my day." She replied then tilted her head to the right."I could ask you the same." She said then smiled.

"Oi! I'm the teacher here and you're the student." He suggested accusingly.

Hermione smiled, she never knew someone that was this strange, she thought."True,"she said then looked in back of him."Were you watching something?" She asked curiously.

"Sounds like someone is very observant." He said as he was walking with her to the great hall."I hope they have Fish Fingers and custard, I'm starved!" He said.

"I think you'll find some this morning." She grinned at him as they finally got to the Great Hall.


	6. Surprise Encounter

Professor Snape's POV

He was feeling a bit off today, he thought as he was walking back to his corridor. He couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with him. He's not usually this angry. He walked in his room then took off his black coat and placed it on his bed then walked to the dresser which had a picture of Lily and stared at her for a little then he sat on his bed. He felt his forehead, he felt as though, as though what? He thought.

Something in his mind was laughing. "How sentimental,"said the voice. He looked around to see if someone was there."Who's there?"He asked them took out his wand pointing it in thin air. The laughter grew louder in his mind. He placed his other hand on his forehead and started to scream but nothing came out.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered then dropped his picture frame he was holding in his hand then dropped to his knees on the ground. His wand dropped on the floor as well. Next thing he knew he was in a cradle position. It was as though he was being transformed."Transformed into what?"He said out loud.

Maybe Professor Dumbledore knows what to do he thought.

"No one can help you know,"the voice said then laughed once again."Finally I'm almost in control!" The dark sadistic voice said. "A little more energy!"

Professor Snape needed help, but he was him anymore. Someone has taken over his mind and body, but how?

"How you ask? Because...I'm The Master, and I'm back!" He said laughing historically.

"Time to pick up your wooden stick! It's hunting time!" The Master said then picked up Professor Snape's wand and walked out the room.

How could professor Snape be this weak? He thought he was stronger than this! He thought as his body was moving with his control.

"You're weak because you're a coward." The Master responded back to his question.

Professor Snape aka The Master started walking along the hallway of Hogwarts."This place is very strange," The Master told him in his mind.

"you're very strange Professor Snape mumbled as they were walking to the Great Hall. They bumped into someone small.

"Watch where you're going!"Hermione said then looked up."Oh, Professor, sorry I was in a hurry to get to the Great Hall, I forgot to bring something to Ron." She said.

"Well, don't crash into me again," Professor Snape spat at her then she got nervous and scurried off to the Great Hall.

"Children," The Master said then rolled his eyes.


	7. Fish Fingers and Custard

_The Doctor's POV_

When the Doctor finally arrived in the Great Hall he grinned then walked over to where the teachers were he sat down at his chair then looked down on his table. He got even more excited hone he saw fish fingers and custard. "Oh boy!" The Doctor said rubbing his hands happily. He dug in eating his fish fingers and custard.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at him oddly and raised his right eyebrow. The Doctor paused then turned to look at the headmaster. "Yes?" He asked curiously.

"You never told me why you're here, Doctor." He said as he was nibbling on his food.

The Doctor shrugged."I just wanted a change of scenery." He said as he was dipping the fish fingers in his custard. "I grew tired of being alone," he said honestly then closed his eyes and opened them. "I wanted to go anywhere in the world, and I, er chose this." He said then dipped another fish finger in the custard.

He glanced across the room then back at his meal. Suddenly something seemed off. He looked confused then turned to the headmaster. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a tick." He said then got up and walked out the great hall.

He took out a device that could detect Time Lords , he kept that for safe keeping just in case something like this were to happen. He felt as though there was a Time Lord here; he didn't know how, but he knew. The Doctor jumped as he saw the name that popped up on that device."No, no no no no no,"he placed his hands on his forehead.

He rushed back to his corridor then walked inside then to the Tardis. He used the scanning to double check if he was seeing it right. The scanner seem to have detected a Time Lord in this area. The Doctor then looked for the book again in his room which was on his bed and he took it to read a section of the book to give any clues as to where he was. Nothing, he thought then thew the book on the ground. That was useless he thought. He rushed back to the great hall then back to his seat just in time for dessert.

"Great! I came back just in time!" He said to Headmaster Dumbledore, then placed his napkin under his shirt and started to dig in.

"Is everything all right?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine…" He mumbled as he was eating a piece of chocolate cake. He then noticed someone arriving and taking a seat next to him. He looked familiar he thought. Then he realized who it was then his he opened his eyes wide and piped his mouth and turned to look at the man next to him. "Professor Snape," he said nodding."What an honor it is to meet you,"he said then took out his hand to shake his.

Professor Snape raised his right eyebrow at the man in front of him."Yes, well, I can only say the same to you, if I know who you are." He said smirking.

"Well, I'm The Doctor," he coughed for a moment almost blowing his cover. "Dr. John Smith, that is."He said shaking his hand."You came right on time for dessert!" He said excitingly. He was remembering the encounter he saw with the boy in the hallway, something seemed off about him, although he didn't know what.

Professor Snape tilted his head smiling."Oh really? Ah doctor of what field?" He asked curiously.

"You don't really need to know that, not really good for table topics." He said shrugging that off then took another bite of the chocolate cake. He noticed Hermione looking at this direction and he looked back at her nodding towards her, she nodded back.

A half hour went by, everyone soon finished with their meals and spurred around to their classes to start their day. The Doctor said goodbyes to the rest of the teacher then left to his bedroom to get his brief case.

When he was walking along the hallways he bumped into Hermione Granger,"sorry about that." She mumbled then picked up her books then looked up to noticed The Doctor standing beside her. He smiled.

"Rushing this morning?" He asked curiously.

"Won't happen again, I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault." She said nervously.

The Doctor looked concerned, at Hermione, but he wasn't going to press about it."See you later in Muggle class!" He said grinning to her then he rushed off to his bedroom then received his brief case rushed to his classroom.


	8. Professor Snape and The Doctor POV

_Professor Snape's POV_

"Take me to your leader," The Master said in Professor Snape's eyes.

Professor Snape halted in his tracks. He lifted his right eyebrow. "Which one," he said with an aggravating tone.

'Don't talk to meee like that,' The Master said in his mind.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. He walked towards the headmaster office then saw Professor Dumbledore. 'Not him you idiot, I know he's harmless.' The Master hissed in his mind.

Before Professor Dumbledore noticed Professor Snape, he rushed out of the hall then signed inwardly.

'You know full well who I want to talk to,' the Master stated in his mind.

"Fine," Professor Snape said rolling his eyes. He felt like he was being controlled because he all of a sudden could not feel his own legs. He was headed to the Womping Willow.

_The Doctor's POV_

TIME AND RELATIVE DEMENSION IN SPACE.

Was written on the black board. The students were confused. "Hello all!" The Doctor beamed. "And welcome to Muggle studies. I'm you're professor, Dr. John Smith! Today we are discussing Time Travel." He grinned.

Hermione's eyes went wide with confusion.

"That's right, Time Travel, anyone have any questions before I get started?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love this topic, but why are we learning Time Travel?" Hermione asked while her hand was raised.

"Well, it's how muggles such as me, view it as science and not magic." He grinned looking at everyone .

….


	9. The Doctor's Classroom

The Doctor was thumbing his fingers on his chin trying to think of something. Then he had a thought, what if he just took his students on a "field trip". He clap his hands together, "right, who here has a place and or time," he said cheerfully. "That either of you have dreamt of going?"

Of course, Hermione's hand shot up, but Draco had taken the plunge and said as he crossed his arms. "How about the future?" He grinned at The Doctor.

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow and grinned. "I know the perfect time!" He said cheerfully as he leaned against his wooden box that materialized from being invisible.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "How are we all going to fit in there?" Draco pointedly asked.

"Come on, even you should have a sense of magic," The Doctor rolled his eyes.

The golden trio looked at each other with curiosity. "We aren't going in there are we?" Ron asked both Hermione and Harry. Although Hermione was already getting up in line waiting for further instructions from the Doctor.

"I guess we are," Harry said still in shock about what happened with the blue box. To him it looked like any other old telephone booth. But he knew there was much more than that, since he witnessed its powers just sections ago.

With a snap of his fingers, The Doctor opened the door and just like that everyone came in one by one.

Hermione was so eager that she just waltzed right inside while Ron and Harry were still skeptical.

The Doctor noticed that and looked at the red head and the kid with the black hair and glasses. "What was it your mom used to say?" The Doctor asked Ron. "Oh right, Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." He suggested. "You can trust me." He said softly. Both Ron and Harry nodded.

Ron gulped as he did as The Doctor suggested and ran inside nearly banging against something. He was immediately in awe of his surroundings. This was nothing compared to the magic that he was used too. He saw round things everywhere, and something in the middle that looked like a device to control this blue box. The most important part was that it was bigger on the inside.

Harry however was still conflicted. He looked at the blue box then at The Doctor, then back at the blue box. He took a deep breath and exhaled running in the box, nearly crashing into Ron.

"Watch it," Ron said.

"Sorry," he muttered then finally was able to sink in the beauty of whatever this is. This wasn't magic. This was something else entirely. He couldn't fathom what this was, but he was in utter shock. As he was glancing around he noticed the strange markings surrounding the telephone box. Then he looked back at The Doctor who finally came in last. What was he? He thought.

Finally Hermione came back to where her friends were. "Isn't this place amazing?" She said with excitement. "Time travel! Without using the time turner, I never thought possible. We can finally see what the future will hold!" She said excitedly.

"Now everyone, I want you all to hold on tightly to the console here in the middle or anywhere you can find a place to hold yourself up. This ride is going to be a bit bumpy." He suggested. He messed around with the console, pressing a few buttons, here and there. Finally, that wheezing sound the TARDIS makes came on and everyone held on tight as the time machine raddled into the space vortex.

As the TARDIS slowed The Doctor said, "Welcome to the year, 5 billion."


	10. The Year 5 billion

The year 5 billion.

"I'm going to have words with my father about this." Draco said placing his arm on his forehead.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at The Doctor. "Is it safe to go out?" She asked him nervously.

The Doctor played around with some buttons and looked at the screen. "The year five billion, yes of course it's safe!" He snapped his fingers and the door opened wide as well as the students eyes.

"This, this, this is amazing!" Hermione squealed and clapped while she rushed outside.

"Oi! Be careful! And don't wonder off." The Doctor suggested as the students walked outside. "This Platform One. Many galaxies travel here to see the sun expanding, meaning Earth Day. Before you say anything, yes it's very safe from these windows that are shielded."

"So you're telling me that you took us to the day the Earth dies?" Ron asked looking confused.

"The sun is expanding in thirty minutes." Said the monitor.

"This is absurd." Said Draco while looking around then noticed the window that looks over Earth. His eyes went bigger than before.

"Follow me." The Doctor said. There was a commotion happening in the main lobby of Platform One. It looked like a space station that the inside had marble flooring. "Keep up, keep up" Said the Doctor.

All of a sudden a blue person stood in their way and all the students halted inches away from The Doctor. "Can we help you?" Asked The Doctor.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You're not authorized to be here. Let me see your credentials." Said the blue man.

Hermione had that questioning look in her eyes again.

Harry however was enthralled in everything. He was amazed by all this. First he couldn't believe he was a wizard, next there was a TARDIS that looked like a blue old telephone box that travels through time and space. Could this day get any better? He thought, and it did. He noticed the blue man facing The Doctor. He had his hand opened for credentials.

The Doctor handed out a black flip cover that had a blank piece of paper. Everyone in the class was confused.

"See there? The Doctor and my plus onessss." He said while leaving the s sound at the end sounding like a snake.

Meanwhile, Hermione was scratching her head while being puzzled with this scene that just happened.

"The Doctor and the students from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said the blue person.

"Psychic paper; makes people see what I want them to see." He said to the class. Hermione nodded still being confused.


	11. The Year 5 Billion Part 2

As all the students and The Doctor went to a corner they all watched the show unfold. Everyone except The Doctor of course were enthralled by the other passengers who were on board. One by one the blue person was announcing the oncoming passengers.

"The Face of Boe," the blue person said. "There will be a gift exchange. As well."

Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful this alien was. His looks could be of a real person, though he had just his head which was huge. He looked like he was in some sort of take.

"Jabe, Lute, and Coffa from Cheem." The Blue person read out loud.

When they walked over to The Doctor everyone's faces went silent including Draco's. "I bring you breath from my lungs," The doctor blue out his breath at them.

"So intimate, I bring you a tree sliver from my grandfather." Jabe replied back. She looked at him with skepticism. "What are you."

"I'm The Doctor," He said brushing that along.

All these guests came and all the students were in awe at what they are seeing. Next thing they knew this weird trampoline like person came in. This "last human" which the blue person said, was wide. Her name was Cassandra.

"She looks like a trampoline, pathetic," whispered Draco who was behind Harry.

Harry was confused of this all. He wasn't sure how to react to this. First he didn't know magic even excited, but now aliens excited?

"Thank you, thank you. My name is Cassandra and I'm the last human. Yes, my parents were the last to die on the planet and I wanted to live longer. Moisturize me, moisturize me." She said then glances at the Doctor and the students. "And my gift to everyone is what the people from Earth called, and Ipod." She said taking out a jukebox. "Now, let's all listen to the music that people from Earth used to listen too." She said excitedly.

Finally, something Harry has seen. He remembered those because he's seen them around his the Dursley's house.

"What is that? I don't understand." Ron whispered to Harry.

"It's a jukebox. You add coins to it and pick a song and plays really loud." Harry explained whispering again.

"Doctor?" Hermione asked while staring at Cassandra.

"Hmm?" The doctor questioned.

"Why are we here?" She asked then finally looked at The Doctor with a questioning stare. "I mean this is all fun and games, but why would we want to watch our home planet blow up?" She asked while being frightened at the thought.

"Oh, well, the purpose is scientific. You see in the year five billion Earth will explode. I just wanted to teach you about science." He shrugged.

"He's doing a rotten job at it," Ron muttered at Harry. They both nodded at each other.

"Come on lets walk around." Ron nudged Harry.

The two of them walked around gawking at the place. The floor and ceiling were marble and shiny, glass windows that were covered in a forcefield and Strange blue people walking around. All of a sudden they were covered in darkness. Harry took out his want. "Lumos." He whispered. Ron did the same.

They found a room that the door was opened and the two entered. Once they walked in the room they said, "Lumos nox." They gasped when they saw Earth and the sun expanding.

"Wow." They both said simultaneously.

"I never felt so small." Harry said walking towards the glass. Once he was close enough, he placed his hand against it.

"Everyone is long gone now," Ron said standing behind Harry while watching the sun.

"The sun is expanding in twenty minutes." The monitor said.


	12. Conversations with the Face of Boe

Back in the lobby of the space station, Hermione was staring at that flat woman she see facing her. She looked like a trampoline and almost looks as though her veins are popping out. "Moisturize me, moisturize me." The lady said to her minion. Hermione looked at The Doctor. "Last human?" she asked him while blinking.

The Doctor nodded. "I know it wasn't what you expect." He shrugged. "If you want you can talk to the Face of Boe there. He's an interesting fellow, and speaks through your mind." He grinned.

Hermione looked at him sideways then glanced at the Face of Boe. She nodded and was curious about him as well. If that was a guy; she wasn't sure. She walked across the room while looking at the marble ceiling with amazement. She couldn't believe she was in the future. But then again, she used a time turner, but was only able to stay on Earth. She halted once she was face to face.

"Ah….Hermione Granger, it is such a pleasure to meet you at last." The Face of Boe said in her mind.

She jumped a step back.

"Don't be alarmed that I know of you. I'm harmless." He said telepathically.

Hermione nodded. "How is it you came here?" she asked curiously. Even though he said he was safe she kept her wand with her in her robe.

"I should be asking you the same? Besides, I don't want to bore you with my long story."

Hermione finally properly looked at him. He looked to be ten feet tall or higher with just his head in a container with medical equipment. He had tentacles has hair which she thought was odd. She suddenly didn't remember what this alien was saying. "I'm sorry, what was it you said?"

"I asked how you came here." He said. His telepathy was weird. It sounded like an echo in her head. She probably will be getting a headache later. As she thought of that she rubbed her temple.

"Well, you see, I came here with the Doctor. As a sort of class field trip," she shrugged her shoulders.

"And how do you like this field trip so far?" He said.

Hermione paused for a moment then looked at The Doctor who waved then back at the Face of Boe. "Nothing I've ever seen. Sure I've been to other times, but only in Earth." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just didn't realize that there is a whole other world out there. I've only read books and thought to be fiction and nonsense."

His laugh wasn't what she thought it would be. She thought it would not be filled with emotions. But feeling his laugh felt like a tickle, a good kind of tickle, and full of emotion. She looked at him being confused.

"Oh yes I've travelled with him to places you've only ever dreamed of." He chuckled in her mind.

"He seems other worldly. For example, in class he was talking about things that I never heard of in the muggle world. I have lived in the muggle world, so I least thought I would know something." She said rambling on.

The Face of Boe raised his eyebrow. Seemed like that was the only thing he could do. "Class? Last I met him, he couldn't sit still." He said in her mind.

"Really, I guess I could see that. He would ramble on about something as if he was trying to finish the class quickly." She said.

"Ah, that sounds like him."

Hermione laughed then looked at him with a serious tone. "So, I still can't ask you where you're from, huh." She was hoping she could squeeze in a bit of information.

"Sorry, but I'm a very private person. Only person that know is, The Doctor." The Face of Boe said.

"He's not human is he?"

"What makes you think he's not?" Asked the Face of Boe.

"As I've said before, other worldly, and when I look into his eyes he looks older than he looks for his age. I can't place my finger on it."

"Back to the muggle world, I take it you're a witch?" He asked with a curious tone.

Hermione blushed awkwardly because she wasn't really supposed to mention that. She nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." She nodded then looked at the glass window facing the Face of Boe.


	13. Confrontation with Dumbledore

**Snape/Master POV**

_Meanwhile back in Hogwarts_

"That's right take me to your leader." The Master said in Severus's mind while grinning. _Let's go team up together and take over the world._ The Master said.

"Fine, do what you will. But I want no part in this." Severus himself said out loud.

The Master grinned. "Well, too bad, I'm in your mind, now march on!"

They were walking still in the castle. Severus was stalling but The Master did not know of it. He took him to the stairs that move in different directions on its own. They went to the forbidden door, though there was no fluffy inside it. Finally he resigned. He knew Hogwarts would be endanger so he thought of one thing. Luckily he knew Legilimens so he can block his thoughts. But he couldn't for some reason block The Master's thoughts.

They finally walked to the headmaster's office. The eagle stood right in front of the staircase. He muttered a spell and on they went.

The Master was contemplating. "What interesting use of power you have. What are you again?"

"A wizard." He said slowly and finally he stopped right in front of the door. He was just about to knock when the door swung open.

"What can I help you with, Severus." Professor got up from the chair but Professor Snape shot up his hand trying to tell him sit back down.

A chuckle escaped Snape's lips. "Oh no, it should be the other way around. I need something from you." He said with glee in his eyes. He wanted power, and lots of it. Yes, his plan was simple. He wanted to suck dry of every living witch or wizard here. He wanted all that power, but how would he take it?

Professor Dumbledore looked baffled and out of sorts. "Severus, what have you done?" He asked with worry. "I thought you've mastered Legilimens?" He asked while carefully picking out words.

"I thought I have but, something came over me." He said. Severus was feeling a pound headache coming on. "I don't know who or what this thing is." He pointed to his mind. "He asked me to take me to my leader."

"You know, I can hear what you say. It's very rude." The Master said while grinning. "Tell me how can I take ones powers?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned at the thing that took over Severus's body. She crossed his arms and looked into Severus's eyes and jumped. It looked as though there was something hidden in his eyes. He stepped closer to squint and take a look. "Even if I would, I would not tell you." He said then took a step back.


	14. Sunfilter rising

_Harry's and Ron's point of view_

Harry and Ron kept on roaming around the hallways. They noticed a room that was opened and decided to walk inside. They dropped their wands in surprise. The same marble flooring was there but there was a wide open view with the glass window. They saw Earth as they came in the lobby, but not with this view. The sun was starting to expand. They have never seen this site before.

"What about mum, and dad?" Ron asked. He looked at Harry with worry.

"Did you remember what the Doctor said? This is five billion years in the future." Harry replied back.

Ron nodded and noticed some rustling going on in the back corner. Both Harry and Ron picked up their wands and walked towards the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" Harry asked looking at that direction.

A blue person immerged from the air duct. "Oh, hello, sorry if I bothered you. I'm just fixing something from the air duct. The Face of Boe is not getting enough air in his room." The lady said.

Ron and Harry glared at each other with confusion. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked. He's seen just about anything he could think of; Centaurs, Unicorns and even werewolves, but he hasn't seen a blue person.

"I need permission to talk to be able to talk to you," She explained to them.

Harry nodded. "I give you my permission." He said then he nudged Ron.

"Oh yea, sorry; I give you my permission." Ron said

"Thank you, not many people give me permission to with them." She said while smiling at them. "Anyways, my name is Raffalo and I'm from Crespallion. You two don't seem like you're from around here." She added.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "You see, it's hard to explain that." He started to say.

Ron though was more curious about her. "So what's your job exactly?" He was curious at that because he's never seen muggle jobs. Harry however was not really focused on that.

"Mechanic/plumber," she said then turned to look at Harry. "Hard to explain, what does that mean?" She asked.

"Nothing," Harry said then finally right behind him The Doctor was there full of concern.

"I was looking all over for you two." The Doctor said in relief. He startled Harry and Ron, they jumped.

"We only wanted to look around." Harry suggested. "No harm in that, right?" He asked then raised his right eyebrow.

"Right, but still doesn't give you two ideas to run off like that. You don't know this place the back of your hand." The Doctor said then looked up at Raffalo. "Oh hello," he said with excitement and grinned.

"Doctor, I… I think I want to go home." Ron said while looking out the window.

Harry looked at his best friend. Ron didn't take it too well that he's far away from home.

The Doctor frowned.

The monitor said "The sun is expanding in ten minutes."

"See? Not long now," The Doctor said. "Come on now, this is an adventure. You missed it; Hermione was talking to the Face of Boe. He's telepathic, you know." He grinned.

Ron sighed and nodded, "okay I can guess I can handle ten more minutes of this place." He felt creeped out by this scene. He was not ready for this kind of time travel.

Harry caught up with the Doctor rambling on about something, Ron wasn't sure. As the Doctor and Harry got out of the room he suddenly heard the monitor say. "Sun filter rising, sun filter rising, sun filter rising." Ron looked at Raffalo and her eyes went wide.

"That's not good," she said then rushed towards the door to open it but it wouldn't open. "Let us out!" She said banging on the door.

All of a sudden bright light was exposing the room. Ron's eyes went wide. "Doctor, let us out!" He said banging on the door as well.

As the Doctor turned around he heard them and his eyes went wide.

Ron, who was still behind the door, tried to use his wand, and tried the unlocking spell with panic. "Alohamora!" He yelled. "Nothing is working! Doctor," he yelled again while pounding on the door.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor said trying to unlock the door with his sonic, but the machine was tampered with.

Meanwhile Hermione was hearing the commotion as she was walking around and noticed the Doctor and Harry in distress. She rushed over there. "What's happening?" She asked with concern.

"Ron is about catch on fire!" Harry said not knowing what to do.

The Doctor was still trying but failing. "Hang on Ron and Raffalo!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Move over!" She said then took out her wand. "Bombardo!" The door snapped open which also stopped the off the sun filter from rising.

Ron was breathing heavily, "That was close!" He said then looked up at Raffalo then back at his friends. He was thankful that Hermione came to the rescue.


	15. Having Too Much Fun

_Severus's point of view_

Severus gritted his teeth. "See what I have to deal with Albus?" He was tired of this nonsense and wanted this guy out of his mind.

"I see, Severus…."He paused. "Perhaps I can help." Professor Dumbledore suggested then walked closer to Severus once again. Dumbledore placed his hands over Severus's forehead to see what he was dealing with. He jumped back as he heard something deafening in his mind. "What…Was that?" He said then placed his hand on his head.

Severus nodded. "I hear it too….It's like a drum beat noise in my head. I hear it all the time with this thing in my mind. He controls me."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I can hear you!" The Master said with his evil laugh.

"What are you?" Professor Dumbledore asked with concern.

"You should be asking me who am I! For I am The Master and here to reign down on your parade." He laughed again. He once again was trying to take control over Severus's power. He failed. "How do I work this?!" He yelled with frustration.

"What is all of this racket!" Professor McGonagall asked while walking inside Dumbledore's office.

The Master grinned in Severus's body because he finally figured out his powers. He was willing to test it on someone and this woman in front of him was the perfect specimen. "I know you have a wand in your pocket where is it?" The Master asked in Severus's mind. "No!" Severus yelled.

"Professor Snape!" Professor McGonagall looked confused at him and frightened.

"Ahah!" The Master said out loud using Severus's voice. He fished out for the right spell in Severus's mind. " _Avada Kedavra!_ " The Master yelled then pointed at Professor McGonagall. She fell down on the floor in an instant. "Ooooo I'm going to have soooo much fun with this!" He said then forced Severus to clap his hand as if he were to be excited.


	16. Approaching

_Severus's/The Master point of view_

Professor Dumbledore's eyes went wide and stepped back a few inches.

"Now that I have your attention, let's get down to business." The Master said in Severus's mind. He rubbed his chin and walked back and force in the room. He was still holding Severus's wand on the other hand. "Where is the Sorcerer's Stone." He said then booped Professor Dumbledore's nose.

Dumbledore's eyes were blinking. He was deeply frightened. He hasn't ever been frightened before, even in Voldemort's presence. But He's never met this being in his life and not sure what he was capable of doing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've heard me. Or do you need some more motivation. That death back there was such a waste of my time." He said then put the wand on his chin. "I will do it!" He yelled

Professor Dumbledore looked at the ground feeling resigned. He looked back up at the person that taken over Severus's body. He looked frightened, his eyes were wide. "Don't worry about me, Albus." Severus said. "I will be glad to die for the greater good." He ended.

Professor Dumbledore felt helpless. In this situation he would know what to do. He glanced at his dear friend Minerva. Her lifeless eyes staring back at him. This killer is capable of mass murder. If he were to team up with Voldemort, it would lead to genocide. He thought. But then again, Severus was his dear friend too. Even though he said he would die for the greater good. He could not watch his friend die. Maybe he could find a solution to this on the way to Gringotts. He could pretend the Sorcerer Stone is in the volt. Hopefully then things will have a better outlook. "Fine, I'll show you where it is." He said with a frown.

"No don't!" Severus said and frowned. How could Albus do this to his students?

Professor Dumbledore grabbed Severus's shoulder and closed his eyes. One minute they were at his office and the next they were in front of the gate of Diagon Alley.

Once they landed, Severus knelt down as if he was nauseated. That was odd, he thought? He surely was used to apparating. Maybe it was because The Master was in his body that he was feeling other things now?


	17. The Culprit

_The Doctor's Point of View_

He felt so disappointed at himself. Maybe he still felt broken after losing Amy and Rory. But then again it's been over a year. He sighed and frowned as the bushy haired girl glared at him. "You were supposed to be protecting us! You're our teacher." She said then tapped her foot on the ground. "Right…"She paused then sighed. "Can we go back to Hogwarts now?" She asked feeling homesick. She felt as though something bad were to happen.

"We only have a few minutes until we seen the main event!" The Doctor pouted. "After that we will go back and forget this ever happened. He grinned and then winked at Ron and Harry. Harry raised his right eyebrow looking at The Doctor with concern.

"Honestly, Hermione. You've got to lighten up a bit." Ron rolled his eyes. They walked back to the lobby to rejoin the other guests.

The Doctor had his head down on the ground. He felt like a failure to those kids. He thought he could act happy, but he was still sad for his campions/ friends; really they became more like family. This was unlike him. He was always careful when it comes to his companions and no matter what, he's always saved them.

When they arrived at the lobby and Draco snickered at the trio who were behind The Doctor. "Oh look what we have here, the trio in trouble once again." He grinned at them while he was leaning against the wall.

The Doctor sighed, he can't get side tract again and he needed to focus.

"Five minutes until the sun expands." The monitor said.

Draco looked up at the monitor and frowned. "Do we have to see this, Doctor?" Draco asked then looked back at him. "All of our families are there, it's not right," he added. "I'm going to tell my father about this." He said once again.

Hermione rolled her eyes once again and heaved a sigh and punched his nose. "I don't want to hear any more of your nonsense ever again." She spat.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Hermione Granger! He yelled, thank you for that. But you, will have to get a month worth of detention for what you did. You can't see Earth's Death, go back to the TARDIS." He said feeling disappointed in her for doing that. "Here let me fix that, let's get you back in the TARDIS so I can put something on that." He suggested.

"No, I don't need your pity." He said and rolled his eyes at The Doctor.

"Fine, I won't help you then." He said then led the class to the viewing area and where everyone is standing to see Earth burn. The Doctor noticed the Tree people and started mingling over there when something happened.

"Sun filter rising, sun filter rising." The monitor said as well as. "Three minutes until the sun expands."

On the corner of The Doctor's eye he noticed Cassandra looking inconspicuously bored. He raised his right eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew who was behind all this but didn't know what. He noticed Raffalo who was trying to calm down the guests, but that didn't help any. Things just went South too quickly. Then he noticed those robot creatures that were given to them earlier.


	18. The Fight

"You're not stalling me are you?" The Master/Severus spat at Professor Dumbledore. He still had Severus's wand out pointing at Professor Dumbledore.

"What makes you think I am stalling?" Albus muttered. He pointed at the wall three times and the wall opened into the shops of Diagon Alley.

"What is this rubbish?" The Master/Severus said. "Please Albus, don't do this." Severus himself muttered.

"I have no choice." Albus said then looked at Severus with knowing eyes. He had a plan and he was trying to tell Severus. But it was no use. The other side of the walls, the Minister of Magic was there. They could get this creature out of Severus.

The Master/Severus was looking at about seven people from the Minister with their wands at the ready. Though they did not know who they were going to deal with right this moment, they were ready to deal with anything. The Master/Severus grinned, "look… You've brought me an entourage," He said then rubbed his hands together. "I'm always up for a fight." He said then muttered out loud. "Stupify!" The Master said in Severus's lips. His face was burning red. "You dare use my own spells against me?" Severus spat at The Master. "Just kill me!" Severus said. "I am no use, with being here with this thing inside me." Severus suggested.

"I'm not killing my own friend." Albus said quietly.

"I'm pulling everyone in jeopardy, you don't know how many people I've killed with this thing inside of me." He said as the Master wanted to play. "Hey, what are you calling thing?" The Master said while gritting his teeth. I am a Time Lord." He said proudly.

Meanwhile, back at the space station The Doctor had a conflict that he didn't know what to do with. He had to get to the air vent to stop the air filter from rising but it would be too late he thought. He looked around then Hermione nudged him. "I can help." She whispered in his ear then nodded.

Cassandra however, had already left, since she was the one to design the whole system to take out the sun filter. He was disgusted by her. "You guys wait here, I'm putting Harry in charge for now. I will try to be back and help save everyone." The Doctor said. Everyone nodded in unison, they were all huddled together in the center of the lobby worried if they were going to survive not.

"The air vent is through there." The Doctor said as he pointed around the corner. Hermione nodded and they ran as fast as they could. They only had a few seconds to get this right. He whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket jacket and pointed at the door. With a sigh of relief it opened and the two of them opened the door and got inside.

"I know a spell that will break the system." Hermione suggested. "It works on anything."

The Doctor nodded. I'll try to find the button for the vent. As they got inside they worked fast. The button was easy to find, and the Doctor stayed behind to hold on to the button. The air vent stopped moving and Hermione was able to walk through the walkway with no problem. Hermione rushed over and took her wand her. "Bombarda!" She yelled and the machine stopped and everything became normal again. She sighed in relief. Once she got back to The Doctor's side she muttered. "I think I want to go home." She said then looked on the ground.

The Doctor nodded. "I understand." The eleventh Doctor said with a weak smile. He had a plan to bring back Cassandra and bring her to Sarn, one of the prison planets. He thought. "I just have to do one more thing." He said while winking at her. Once they got to the lobby everyone was filled with relief that they were safe and not burnt alive. "Right then. Time to bring her back." He said out loud then used his sonic device and raised it in the air.

"Oh crud." Cassandra said.

"It's time to take you to Sarn." He said with a grin.

Cassandra looked around then finally landed on the Doctor. "Oh you caught me." She said sarcastically. "Wait where I my henchman." She paused then noticed she was cracking. "Moisturize me, moisturize me." She said. "I'm expanding."

"Yeah, well, you should've thought of that when you decided to become this." He waved his arm around then crossed his arms.

"Doctor," Hermione whispered with her eyes wide. "You're no better than her if you do this." She demanded.

"She deserves it." He said as he kept on watching Cassandra expanding.

"Please moisturize me!" She yelled then suddenly she exploded. Hermione's eyes was in shock and in horror as she covered her mouth.

"That's disgusting." Draco muttered in the crowed as he was taking off Cassandra's exploded body off of him.

"Right, let's get going." The Doctor said as he rubbed his hands together. "Class follow me!"


	19. Escaping the Fight

And the next thing The Doctor knew, they arrived at Diagon Alley. Of course The Doctor didn't know what that meant, but according to the kids they seemed pleased by the news.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "Diagon Alley is your equivalent to a shopping mall, but for witches and wizards." She explained.

The Doctor pondered that thought and nodded. "Right that makes sense." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile The Master/Snape grinned at the new arrival. "Excellent..." He muttered.

Albus Dumbledore whirled around to find a blue telephone box was sat in the middle of the road of Diagon Alley. For this his eyes went wide, yes he's seen many things in his lifetime, but this was quite new.

In the TARDIS, The Doctor didn't bother to look at the scanner, for he knew they were safe. Or so he thought. He parked the old girl and ushered everyone out of the TARDIS.

"Looks like we have company." This time, it was Severus who spoke instead of the Master.

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What have we here?" He asked as the students were coming out of the TARDIS one by one.

"Field trip?" Asked The Master this time responded. "I thought you'd know better to risk these kids' lives." He paused for a moment then grinned once again. "You haven't figured it out have you? Oh, this is brilliant." He said then clasped his hands together.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and leaned against the TARDIS. "Of course I know Master." He muttered.

Hermione was confused as she saw the scene unfold. Professor Dumbledore was there, along with the Ministry, and they're trying to capture, Professor Snape? She looked at Harry who was as much puzzled as she was. She then noticed Draco in the far corner. He looked at the Professor whom he looked up to since he got there and was too confused.

"So no you're jumping bodies? Pathetic." The Doctor spat and sighed. "If you stopped this, you can come with me without picking any fight." He suggested calmly.

The Master/Severus rolled his eyes. He picked up his wand. "Stupify!" He yelled at Professor Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes went wide, he was about to go to him, but Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Too dangerous." She whispered.

"How many people can I knock down without using my fingers…"He trailed off then one by one he stunned the rest of the magic folk to get into Gringotts.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Hermione asked him while being angry. "He just took out the most powerful wizard of our time." She explained.

But just as The Doctor was about to do something, The Master grinned and laughed as he rushed into the Gringotts wizarding bank.


	20. Occlumency?

**Severus's POV**

The Master/Snape was able to escape The Doctor and his crew of kids. "Don't think for one second I'm letting you kill any more people I care about," Snape hissed in his mind.

"We shall see about that." The Master chuckled as he finally got to the entrance of Gringotts. "So how do we get into this place?" The Master asked as he was scanning his surroundings.

Finally Severus complied with The Master as they got to the head Goblin. "I'd like to see volt 687 please." He gritted his teeth. The Master didn't know the Sorcerer's Stone was already taken and hidden somewhere else.

The Goblin eyed the tall man in front of him. Severus hoped that the sweat that was trickling down his forehead wasn't noticeable.

"Can I see the key please?" The Goblin asked as he was leaning over his desk. He sat back down as Severus handed the key over.

' _Can you hurry this up pleas_ e?' The Master said. He was making Severus's skin crawl. ' _I'm doing the best I can, under the circumstance_.' Severus said in his mind to The Master. Severus thought he was strong enough for Occlumency but The Master was too strong.

When the paperwork was finished, the Goblin stepped out of his desk, and walked towards the exit and paused to turn around. "Follow me, please." He said with a pointed look.

**The Doctor's POV**

Again, he was feeling helpless. He tried his power of suggestion, but he failed his former friend. Looking at the worried glances the kids had, he felt like he failed his students. His last stop was Hermione, who still had that angry look on her face.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, do I have to spell it out for you?" She paused and took her wand out. "Use Occlumency."

"Occlu-what?" The Doctor asked then rubbed his forehead.

"Occlumency is used for memories. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them." Hermione interjected.

"Honestly Goyal, you'd think they'd pick a smart teacher." Draco muttered towards his friend.

The Doctor glared at Draco.

"Not helping, Draco." Hermione grimaced and turned around to glare at him. She turned back to The Doctor. "It just means, that we can still try and take The Master out of Severus. Maybe it takes more than one person to do the spell, since The Master is has too strong of a hold on Professor Snape."

Meanwhile, Harry was still holding onto Professor Dumbledore who had fallen to his death by Professor Snape, who was in fact The Master. Finally, he turned around to face his classmates and then Hermione and The Doctor. "I'll go with you." He muttered and stood up from where Dumbledore's body lay.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. I just want to clarify, that this will not harm The Master." The Doctor said.

"Of course, it's safe." Hermione said.

The Doctor, Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to go to Gringotts in search for The Master.


	21. You're not the Villain Here

No-one's _POV_

Harry took one last look at the professor he once looked up to and turned his direction towards his teacher. Severus Snape was not himself, and Harry knew it. Everyone was looking at the two of them with a concerned look on their faces. It seemed like it was a long time before either of them spoke. Severus/Master folded his hands with a smirk while glaring at his opponent. It was as though Harry wasn't paying attention, when he heard Hermione scream his name. He fell backwards on the ground and bit his lip. "That's not what we're trying to do here." He hissed at the person standing before him and slowly stood.

"I'm trying to help." Harry said.

Severus/Master shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need your help." The Master hissed in Severus's voice. "You're lucky I didn't kill you."

Harry rolled his."Legilimens!" Harry yelled. He wasn't sure what to expect. Anything but this. His mind was being overloaded with too much information at once. First Severus's mind with Lily and his dad, and the next The Master's mind came into his. He wasn't aware that he was yelling until Hermione told him to stop. He fell to the ground on all fours with a pant.

"What did you see!" The Doctor yelled while rushing towards Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth then looked up at him. "Your world, your destruction, metal creatures saying 'Exterminate.' I-I saw." He glanced at the Master. "I saw Space in your mind, and a hole in space? Wormhole?" He shook his head. "It was too much; I was seeing Severus's mind and The Master's at the same time." He muttered then placed his hand on his forehead. "And lately, I saw time travel."

The Doctor's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry, there is no use for me to get the Master out. He has to go willingly." Harry grimaced.

"Just do what they ask!" The Doctor said. "There is no use for you to stay…." The Doctor pleaded with The Master.

"I quite like the body I'm in now. So much power…." The Master grinned.

"Right, and you'll need to control it." Harry said gritting his teeth. "Professor, if there is any ounce of you left. Please, I beg you, fight him." He said while grabbing his robe.

The Master smacked Harry on the face. "If you touch me one more time, I'll do so much worse." The Master said.

Hermione rushed over to Harry and moved him away from The Master/Severus.

"ENOUGH OF THE FOOLISHNESS!" Professor Snape said at last. "I will not have an alien using my body as a host." He grimaced then with all his might, he tried and tried to get him out of his mind. "GET OUT!" He yelled.

After the Doctor noticed some movement coming from the Professor, he rushed over to him and grabbed the Master's arm and yanked him out of the professor.

Everyone sighed in relief including Professor Snape, though he fell on the ground from using too much of his power. He was sent to the hospital wing.

The next day The Doctor and The Master were going home. They found the Tardis being parked in front of the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione were right behind them.

"That was one heck of a ride," Harry muttered.

After the Doctor rushed the Master in the Tardis, he turned around with surprise.

"Oh? I am surprised to see you here. I'd thought you'd never want to see our lot again." The Doctor said with a smirk. "After what you've seen." He added.

"Well, I just came to see you off. You weren't the villain here." Harry suggested and shrugged his shoulders.

The Doctor nodded. "Well, I'm going to refrain from asking if you guys want more adventures again, I'll know the answer to that." He chuckled.

"Right," Hermione said then rolled her eyes. "Safe travels."

The Doctor nodded and waved his and. He walked back into the TARDIS and materialized out of Hogwarts with The Master in it.

**END**


End file.
